Heroism
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: In the aftermath of Michael, Blaine has to go to the hospital, but he's terrified. Missing scenes at the hospital, at Blaine's house, and dinner at the Hudson-Hummel's. Also, a special performance from the Warblers and an explanation on their behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually going to be two chapters long, I think, as long as everyone wants another chapter. There was just too many things I wanted to do that they were too long for one. I just had to write this after Michael, Kurt and Blaine were _perfec_t.**

**Summary: In the aftermath of Michael, Blaine has to go to the hospital, but he's terrified. Missing scenes at the hospital, at Blaine's house, and dinner at the Hudson-Hummel's. Also, a special performance from the Warblers and an explanation of their behavior towards Blaine and Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.**

**Enjoy the story, and please leave a review!**

Kurt saw the slushie a second before Sebastian flung it towards him. He remembered thinking _Oh shit, my _jacket, _this is going to take days of scrubbing to get out, if it even comes out at all—_

And then Blaine pushed him back and leapt in front of him like he was protecting Kurt from a bullet or something. Kurt felt alarm, sympathy, but admiration, because, yeah, Blaine's eyes were going to sting, but he was taking the slushie _for_ Kurt and no one had ever done that for him before—

But everything else disappeared when Kurt heard the screaming. God, the _screaming._ He knew at once there was something wrong, something different, because Blaine wasn't a drama queen. Blaine hid his pain as well as he could, he didn't want attention from this, there was no way this was a normal ice-and-red-dye drink.

Kurt's knees shook, he felt his heart pounding in horror as he fell on the hard concrete at Blaine's side. Every scream of pain that came out of Blaine's mouth clenched tightly in Kurt's stomach until he was sure he was going to be sick. He's _never_ seen Blaine like this. Upset, yes, but never…never in _agony._

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Blaine, Blaine, what is it? What hurts?" Kurt's left hand cupped Blaine's hip and the other stroked the back of his head. Blaine kept his hands in front of his eyes and let out a strangled sob instead of answering.

The sound of his sob practically ripped Kurt's heart out. He was suddenly so angry he couldn't even breathe. His vision blurred red as he rocked up on the balls of his feet to glare icily at Sebastian. Kurt's gaze flitted back to Blaine every few seconds, and he brushed back his hair to soothe him. He looked up to his friends, who were all standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Santana had a hand over her mouth, and Brittany was biting her lip so hard that Kurt was sure it would start bleeding.

Kurt had never wanted to hurt a person so badly in his life than he wanted to hurt Sebastian right then. He had never felt such intense anger before, not even when his bullies hurt him or any of his friends. Because no, this was Blaine, and Blaine was _screaming, crying,_ and whoever made sweet, caring Blaine cry deserved to be hurt.

Kurt was so close to lurching to his feet and punching Sebastian square in the jaw—but as he was getting ready to stand, the Warblers began to file out of the parking garage. They all had confused, grim expressions, like they didn't like what they had to do. Even Sebastian looked guilty, but that was probably only because he hit Blaine instead of Kurt. Kurt wanted to yell after them, to demand what they put in the slushie, and _why the hell_ would they want to hurt him? _Why weren't the Warblers helping Blaine? _But he couldn't make his voice work.

Nick was the only one who looked back. Not Jeff, not Thad, not Trent—not anyone else. And Nick saw Blaine writhing and screaming on the ground, but he did nothing to help, to make sure his friend was okay.

Kurt felt such a strong wave of betrayal hit him that he thought he might start crying, too. Blaine was once a Warbler, Kurt was once a Warbler. But more importantly, he thought the Warblers, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Trent, at least, were their friends. But obviously not. Kurt's breathing hitched, and he tried again to get Blaine to look at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt knew he sounded dangerously close to sobbing. "Blaine, baby, can you look at me? Where does it hurt? Blaine, _please._"

"M—my—my—" Blaine was stuttering so bad he couldn't even get the words out. He sobbed again, curling against Kurt's chest. "My—my—, oh _God_, Kurt, make it _stop_—" Blaine wailed, clutching at the fabric of Kurt's jacket. Kurt whipped his head up when he heard a strangled, angry noise—Santana lunged for the exit, shouting out obscenities in Spanish. Puck grabbed the back of her leather jacket—he was already prepared for her to lash out. Puck's expression was grim and his jaw was set, his eyes flashing. Sam put a hand on his chest, because it looked like Puck was about to chase after the Warblers, too. His friends' anger brought back the fire into Kurt's eyes.

"Rachel." Kurt heard his voice leave his mouth, but it sounded so strange. Rachel's name hissed out of him, his teeth clenched and his tone colder than he'd ever heard it. He was so close to running after Sebastian and clawing his eyes out. Rachel was at his side in an instant, her eyes teary.

"W-why is h-he screaming? It—it was just a slushy right?" Rachel's voice broke. Kurt took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his own throat.

"I don't know, Rachel. And no, it wasn't. It sure as _hell _wasn't a slushie." Rachel flinched a little, because Kurt never cursed. "I need you to sit here for a minute. I need you to not let me run after them, okay? I could—I could _kill_ him right now."

Rachel flopped down beside him on the concrete, even though it would probably ruin her outfit, and took his hand.

"I think it's his eye," Kurt whispered in a choked voice. "There was something in that slushie, chemicals or something—"

Blaine cried out again as a particularly painful jolt blinded him even more. Kurt whimpered in response and felt the fresh tears in his eyes. He'd never been so scared in his life—not when his mother died, he hadn't understood, not when his dad was in the hospital, because he looked peaceful, like he could be sleeping. But Blaine was hurting so bad he didn't know what to do.

"That's _it_," Kurt gasped out. "He needs to go to the hospital. _Now_."

Santana whipped out her phone instantly, the model of calm, even though her legs were shaking. She had stopped struggling, but Puck still kept a strong grip around her arms until she scowled and shook him off.

"No," Kurt forced out before she could call 911. "I want to take him. He _hates_ hospitals—if we call an ambulance, he'll be even more scared." Santana hesitated, and then nodded.

"I'll drive, so you can sit in the back with Blaine," Finn said softly. Kurt sent him a grateful, teary look. Finn was immediately beside Kurt, helping him lift Blaine to his feet. Blaine swayed once he was standing, the tears flowing from behind his hands.

"Don't cry, honey, you'll make it hurt worse," Kurt pleaded, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist. Finn supported most of Blaine's weight as all three of them hobbled towards Kurt's Navigator. Rachel and Santana followed after them instantly. Kurt had expected Rachel, but was confused when Santana trailed behind them with a livid expression.

Brittany whimpered and lurched after Santana, and Santana stopped for a moment.

"Britt, go with Tina, okay?" Santana said, her voice soft despite her expression.

"But, San—"

"You're not good with things like this," Santana reminded her. Santana turned for a second to press her lips to Brittany's cheek. "I'll call you later. Go with Tina." Tina nodded when Santana sent her a hopeful look.

"Santana, we're leaving without you if you don't get in this car," Kurt snapped. Santana smiled reassuringly at Brittany before she was jogging towards Kurt's car. She climbed into the back where Kurt sat with Blaine's head resting in his lap.

Finn slammed on the gas and the five of them were out of there in a squeal of tires.

"Finn…" Kurt asked, his voice shaking as he cradled Blaine. "Can you call dad, please?" Finn nodded quickly, pressing speed dial on his phone. Rachel tried to take the phone, she didn't want him on the phone while he was driving, but Finn shook his head at her. He needed to explain this to Burt gently.

Blaine wasn't screaming anymore, but he still had his hands over his eyes and the tears stained his sticky, corn-syrupy face. "Blaine, let me see. Your eye?" Blaine nodded jerkily.

"Ow, ow,ow, it _hurts_, Kurt, like someone _stabbed_ it—" Blaine rolled so that his whole body was basically in Kurt's lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could.

"Okay, okay," Kurt soothed. "It's okay, we're getting help, Blaine. We're going to get help."

"Burt?" Finn spoke nervously into the mouthpiece. Rachel squealed when they ran a red light, but Kurt could care less. Just get Blaine help, nothing else mattered. "Something's happened, can you come to the hospital?" Kurt groaned and widened his eyes at Finn in the dashboard mirror.

_"Finn!_"

It's not Kurt!" Finn yelped quickly when Burt's voice rose in panic on the other line. "Kurt's fine! He's right here! But…but Blaine…something's wrong with his eye, and we have to take him to the emergency room—you can? Okay, see you."

The car was silent for all of five seconds, expect for Blaine's harsh breathing, before Blaine started writhing and gasping in Kurt's arms.

_"Emergency room_?" he squeaked. "No, _no,_ I'm fine, I don't need to go t—to the e—emergency—r-room! Kurt, K-Kurt, d-don't make-make me g-go!"

Kurt's face crumbled at Blaine's begging.

"You have to go, honey. They'll make your eye feel better, okay? I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise." Kurt's comfort didn't really do anything—Blaine was almost hysterical at this point. Kurt knows how much he hates hospitals, especially after he had to go after the Sadie Hawkins's dance. Blaine explained to Kurt what it felt like—everything was cold and they were all prodding at him with metal objects—he felt like he was being dissected or something, and even today when someone mentions the word _hospital _he can hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. He's crying, too. If Blaine had just let Kurt take that stupid non-slushie than he wouldn't be hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Blaine."

They got to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes, but it still felt like forever to Kurt. And probably to Blaine, too. Santana helped wrestle Blaine out of the backseat, because he was clinging to the leather seats and begging them not to take him inside. Kurt was almost as much of a wreck as Blaine was, so Finn and Santana did most of the work, with Rachel gripping tightly to Kurt's hand.

Kurt slumped in relief when he spotted his dad pacing anxiously in front of the emergency room doors. He must've really been speeding, and Kurt had to smile a little. Burt cares about Blaine, too. Of course Kurt already knew that, but that just reinforced the point. Kurt was basically glued to Blaine's side, where he was leaning into Finn, but he took Burt's hand and pulled him along with them. Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt's trembling shoulders as they reached the reception desk. Burt cleared his throat authoritatively.

"Excuse me, we need to get my kid's eye checked out right away." Kurt whipped his head around to stare at Burt, because he had just called Blaine _his kid_. He knew it was just a term of endearment that Burt used, but he corrected himself after a moment. "I mean, Blaine Anderson. Blaine needs his eye checked out."

The nurse eyed Blaine up and down for a few moments, and Kurt wanted to scream at her. Blaine was hutched over, almost in half, supported by Finn, and clutching desperately at his eyes and clear tear tracks down his cheeks. Did this nurse not see that Blaine needed help _now_?

"Is this an emergency?" she asked anyway.

"Yes, God dammit, this is an emergency!" Kurt yelled. "_Look_ at him!"

"Kurt," Burt warned, but he looked angry, too. "Yes, this is an emergency, ma'am," he said more respectfully. The nurse shot Kurt a dirty look.

"Alright, follow me," she said. Kurt tugged Blaine from Finn's grasp and held him to his side as they walked after the nurse. Blaine seemed to breathe just a little bit easier when Kurt held him, and he clutched at the fabric of Kurt's jacket. He was definitely going to stretch it out, but Kurt couldn't care less. He rubbed at Blaine's back and whispered soothing things in his ear until they had to let go of each other so that the nurse could get him in a bed.

She left then, and they all waited anxiously for at least five minutes until a doctor came. But at least they were taking this seriously.

"Okay, Blaine," the doctor said cheerfully (Kurt wanted to punch her). " I'm Doctor Gail. Sorry about that, we had to get you signed in. What happened to your eye?"

Blaine tried to answer, but he could barely get the words out in his haze of pain, so Kurt took over.

"This…this…" Kurt swallowed, "_Guy_, threw a slushie in Blaine's face, but it wasn't normal. There was something in it, like chemicals or rocks or something—something that would hurt his eyes."

"Are you allergic to dye, Blaine?" Doctor Gail asked. She stepped closer to the bed. "Can you let me see your eyes? Both of them?"

Blaine shook his head to both questions.

"I—I'm not. And I _can't."_

"I know it hurts, kiddo, but she wants to help you," Burt said soothingly. "You need to try to open your eyes, okay?" Blaine started a little at Burt's voice.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, and despite all the people around them that probably would give them dirty looks and call them names in their heads, Kurt took it. His other hand still covered his right eye, but when Blaine slowly cracked open his left, it looked bloodshot and really, _really _irritated. Like Blaine was allergic to the slushie—but he already said he wasn't. Blaine yelped and closed his eye again when the bright hospital lights hit it.

"Now the right one," the doctor encouraged.

Blaine tried and started crying again, because _God_ it _hur_t, it hurt _so badly_.

"Baby, I know it's hard, I know," Kurt said shakily. "But please, please, open your eye."

Blaine managed to get it open halfway for a split second, before he closed it again and cried out sharply. Santana and Finn gasped, Rachel shrieked, Burt let out a strangled sound, and Kurt had to rip his hand from Blaine's so he could clutch at his stomach.

Blaine's right eye was _swimming_ in blood. God, he was _bleeding _from his _eye._ Kurt bet over and closed his eyes. Oh God, he was going to puke all over the hospital floor, _his poor baby_, oh _shit—_

Burt placed a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder to steady him and rubbed.

"Alright, bud?" Burt sounded pretty scared himself, and Kurt's worry transferred to him for a minute. His dad should not be placing this much stress on his heart, Kurt should've never told Finn to call him. Kurt didn't answer, but when he felt slightly less dizzy and nauseous, he looked back up at Blaine. Blaine's hand was clamped over his right eye again, and the other hand reached for Kurt desperately. Blaine looked terrified at their reactions.

"I'm sorry," Kurt breathed, grabbing Blaine's fingers again and squeezing gently. "I'm sorry." Blaine just shook his head, because he couldn't think of the words right now, and _why was Kurt apologizing? _

"Okay," Doctor Gail said grimly, the cheerful expression completely gone. "We're going to need to take him to the ICU, he's probably going to need surgery on that eye—"

"Surgery?" Kurt squeaked.

"We'll see," the doctor said. "We need to at least look at the eye more clearly."

"What…what do you think happened?" Burt asked.

"Probably a rock. Something that would scratch his eye like that. It…it looks like his cornea is scratched pretty badly. But like I said, I need to take a closer look."

_His fucking cornea is scratched_. Kurt's hands clenched into fists and he tried to breathe.

"Now, who's Blaine's family?"

They were all quiet at the question, and Doctor Gail sighed regretfully. Kurt felt his stomach drop at the look on her face. Did that mean he couldn't stay with Blaine? He had to, he couldn't leave Blaine alone, and he would be so scared.

"I'm his boyfriend," Kurt said hopefully, praying that Doctor Gail wasn't a homophobe. "Please, I need to be with him. He needs me."

"I need him," Blaine echoed tearfully.

"Where are his parents?" Doctor Gail asked. Burt spoke up, because Kurt looked like a deer caught in the headlights. How could he have forgotten to call Blaine's _parents_? Sure, they usually didn't care what Blaine did, but of course they would care that Blaine was in the hospital.

"I called them," Burt said. Kurt sagged in relief—his dad really thought of everything. "They're on their way."

"I'm sorry," Doctor Gail said, gazing at Kurt sympathetically. "But I can only let family in the ICU with him. Unless…unless you're not a minor. Are you eighteen yet?"

Kurt felt like he was going to throw up again.

"No! But I'll be eighteen in a month…that counts right?" Of course it wouldn't count.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Please don't do this," Kurt pleaded. He knew he sounded like a child, but he didn't care. "I need to be with him…he's scared of hospitals, and I'm the only one who knows how bad it is, I need to be with him. _Please._"

Kurt bit his lip hard enough to bleed when Doctor Gail only continued to look sympathetic. She looked towards Burt. Burt sighed.

"Finn, take Kurt home." Kurt turned to gape at his dad.

"_Dad_—"

"Kurt, you can't do anything more here." Burt said firmly. "Go home with Finn, I'll stay with Blaine until his parents get here." Finn grabbed onto Kurt's arm, but Kurt threw him off with a glare. Kurt knew he was almost hysterical at this point, and he looked even paler than usual.

"Dad, you don't _understand,_ he needs me!"

"I do understand, kiddo, but there's nothing I can do. You look like you're about to pass out. Go home, get some rest. I'll call you if anything happens." Kurt stood rooted to the spot, still staring defiantly between his dad and the doctor. Santana suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Go home, Lady Lips," she said firmly, but the usually harsh nickname was affectionate. "Blaine will be okay." Kurt glared at her for a minute, and Santana glared back, before his bottom lip trembled and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned back to Blaine, who was gazing up at Kurt's face with a scared expression.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said for what felt like the millionth time. "But I have to…I have to go." Blaine inhaled sharply and clenched harder at Kurt's hand.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, Kurt, don't leave!" Blaine scrambled, trying to wiggle out of the hospital bed and into Kurt's arms, but Burt, Finn and Doctor Gail moved to hold him down. "No, NO, I don't want to be alone! Kurt, don't' leave, you promised, you _promised! _ Don't let them hurt me!"

Kurt pressed a hand to his mouth, but the tears were already coming.

"They're not going to hurt you, baby," Kurt told him brokenly. "They're going to help your eye not hurt anymore, okay? I would stay if I could, B, but I can't." Kurt could see the panic in Blaine's eyes when the others pinned his arms to the bed and held him there. "Stop, stop!" Kurt begged. "You're scaring him!" Blaine's breath was coming out in short pants.

"He's going to hurt himself," Doctor Gail said. "Nurse!" A timid looking nurse hurried forward with a syringe. Kurt paled. That was a big ass needle.

"Don't," Kurt cried, even though he knew they had to. He reached for Blaine and placed a careful hand on his cheek. "Blaine, honey, calm down—please, please, don't I can—" But it was too late, the nurse was already sticking the needle into Blaine's arm.

Blaine breathed too fast for another few seconds, before his eyes drooped his whole body relaxed against the hospital bed. It didn't make Kurt feel better—Blaine's eyes were still terrified, and his heart was _pounding_ under Kurt's palm where he rubbed comfortingly over Blaine's chest.

"Don't leave," Blaine whispered. Kurt sniffed hard, wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. He didn't want to say he had to, so he just smiled at Blaine in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"I love you," Kurt said instead. Blaine's mouth twitched up in a smile before he closed his eyes. He seemed to forget about Kurt leaving for a minute.

"You too," he sighed before he fell asleep. Or at least that's what it looked like, but Kurt knew it was the drugs. Burt pushed Kurt gently towards the door before Kurt could even kiss Blaine goodbye. Finn and Santana took his arms, and Kurt knew they were trying to help, but he felt like a child. Rachel trailed quietly behind them—she looked as pale and sick as Kurt felt. He allowed himself to be dragged, even though he kept looking back at Blaine until they were out in the lobby.

Since Blaine couldn't see him anymore, Kurt finally allowed himself to break down into sobs. Finn tensed, not knowing what to do, but Santana kept them marching towards the door and out to the parking lot.

"He's such an _idiot_," Kurt moaned through his tears.

"What?" Finn said in shock.

"Why did he do that?" Kurt whimpered, ignoring Finn. "That slushie was meant for me, and he _always_ has to be the hero, he always has to protect me, God, _why_, he's so…so…"

"Stupidly in love?" Santana finished for him. "I know what you mean though, I mean, he could have _me_—"

"Santana," Rachel cut her off in a surprisingly angry voice. Santana ducked her head and had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kurt demanded thickly. Kurt climbed in when Finn opened the passenger door for him. Rachel and Santana got in the back. "Why did you come with us? You don't care about Blaine…do you?" Kurt turned his head to look at Santana in the back seat. She bit her tongue to keep from saying something mean and took a deep breath.

"When we were in the Lima Bean yesterday, when that Sebastian asshole told us that Blaine had told him we were singing Michael…everyone looked so shocked and angry. I guess…I know what that feels like. To have everyone think the worst of you. Blaine's just….trusting. He trusts Sebastian, even though he's a dick, he trusts the Warblers, and I'm sure he trusted them not to steal Michael from us. Obviously it was a mistake, but Blaine wasn't trying to betray us. He's just a…a trusting person. Naïve, too."

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again, because it didn't sound like an insult.

"I know he went through a lot at his old school, not the details, but I know enough. And that's…really, really rare, that someone could ever fully trust _anyone_ after something like that. But Blaine does."

The four of them were silent for a while. Santana had just basically said that she cared about Blaine without actually saying it.

"Plus, he his idea to 'take it to the streets' was fantastic," Santana said after a minute. "I mean, I helped him think up the idea of singing Bad, but he went along with it just like the perfect bad boy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but they were all smiling now.

"Do you want me to take you home, Santana?" Finn asked.

"Oh no, you can take me to Tina's house though," Santana said. "Thanks, Frankenteen."

After they had dropped Santana off, Finn wordlessly started the car for the Hummel-Hudson house. He caught Rachel's gaze in the mirror with a worried look of his own. Kurt leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and tried to breathe.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Kurt asked Finn and Rachel. He needed reassurance.

"Yes," Rachel said automatically. "Blaine's going to be fine, Kurt." She wanted to say 'it was just his eye, he's not going to die,' but that made it sound like Blaine was going to loose an eye. And Rachel really hoped he wasn't—she didn't want to think about that.

"Hey, maybe they'll give him an eye patch, since his eye's hurt," Finn said, obviously trying to cheer Kurt up. "Like a pirate! Wait…you think pirates are hot, right?" Finn asked Kurt worriedly.

Kurt snorted loudly, unable to help it.

"Sure, Finn. Pirates are hot. As long as they bathe and brush their teeth on a regular basis." Rachel laughed shakily from the backseat.

"I just…they were his friends." The car got quiet again at Kurt's raw, hurt voice. "The Warblers. They were my friends too, and that slushie was meant for me. Why…why didn't they help him? How…how could they do that?" Finn placed a huge, comforting hand on the small of Kurt's back.

No one said anything, though. What could they say, really? Sebastian threw the slushie, yes, but the others had watched. They had watched, and they hadn't done anything when Blaine was screaming on the ground.

"Blaine's going to be heartbroken when he's okay enough to think about it," Kurt whispered. "They were his best friends."

"_You're_ his best friend, Kurt," Rachel said softly. "And you'd never hurt him."

Blaine desperate plead of _you promised, you promised_ still rang in Kurt's head and made him want to throw the car door open and run back to the hospital. Because Kurt _had_ promised, he'd promised he'd stay with Blaine the whole time, but he couldn't. Kurt wiped more tears from his face and leaned slightly into Finn's touch.

One thing was for sure, though—Sebastian, the Warblers, could _not_ get away with this. They had betrayed one of their own (after all, once a Warbler always a Warbler), and Kurt would not stand for it. That…that arrogant, _evil_ asshole hurt Blaine.

And Kurt had to do something.

**What do you all think? I hope it was accurate to what could've happened after the Bad scene. Please review if you want another chapter (or not) with the Warblers, high Blaine, and angry Kurt! Thanks for reading! :)**

**-hopewithfeathers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, lovely readers, I'm sorry, but I had to make this three chapters! There's just too much stuff I want to put into this story-but don't worry, I'm almost done with the last chapter and it will be up by the end of the weekend ;)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter, and I couldn't be happier! I love you all so much, you motivate me and help me to become a better writer! :) Okay, I won't bore you anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Yada yada.**

**Enjoy! :3**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurt jumped to answer the house phone before Finn could even process that it was ringing. Carole peeked out concernedly from the kitchen where she was making dinner. Normally, Kurt would be helping her, but he was so on edge he couldn't even hold anything without his hands shaking right then. Burt answered Kurt's unspoken question before Kurt even said hello, because his dad just _knew._

"He's alright, kiddo," Burt assured him. He sounded tired, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken, a little pissed off. "But…he needs to have surgery. The doctor also confirmed that his cornea is scratched. He's…" Burt swallowed. "He's in a lot of pain, bud, but he seemed to be okay when his parents got here."

Kurt felt his chest aching at the thought that Blaine was probably only trying to act like the perfect son his parents wanted him to be.

"How did his parents take it?" Kurt asked. Burt sighed on the other line, and Kurt instantly knew what his dad was mad about.

"His father's…a piece of work. That's for sure. His poor kid is crying and scared, and all he has to say is that 'Blaine's acting like it's worse than it is'. He lectured him about it, for God sakes! Who…who does that, Kurt?"

"Blaine's dad," Kurt said grimly. He'd only met Blaine's father once or twice; he was always holed up in his office when Kurt was over at Blaine's. He didn't seem to really want anything to do with his son. Kurt ground his teeth together angrily. Mr. Anderson could at least _act_ like he cared that his son was in pain.

"His mother seemed worried though," Burt said. "She was quiet, but she brought him anything he needed and sat with him. His father just left after a while because he had to make a conference call."

"Poor Blaine," Kurt whispered. "God, I wish I could be there. Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Burt said. "He seems to like it when I'm here, or maybe I just remind him of you. Because he tries to smile a lot when I'm in here, but when his parents come in he just gets really quiet and…polite, almost."

Kurt sniffed and clenched his fingers on the arm of the couch. Finn's head whipped around in concern from the armchair. Kurt just shook his head at his stepbrother, giving him a weak smile.

"Blaine likes you, Dad."

"Well, I like him, too," Burt said gruffly. Kurt's vision blurred.

"D-Dad? Are you…are you in the room with him? Is he awake?"

Kurt could hear Burt fumbling with the phone and the quiet murmur of him talking to someone in the background. Burt sounded like he was laughing when he answered Kurt next.

"Barely," Burt answered, grinning. "I think he's a little confused." Kurt frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" he asked urgently.

"Pain meds, Kurt," Burt reminded him gently.

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt blushed. "Can you…put him on for a second? I mean…if he wants to talk to me."

"I think he definitely wants to, Kurt," Burt said. Kurt listened as static buzzed quietly on the other line and to what sounded like: "whoa, careful, Blaine, easy, he's right here," from his dad.

"'Lo?" Blaine said thickly in Kurt's ear. Kurt pressed the phone desperately closer against his ear, and he was pretty sure he whined softly when he heard Blaine's voice—God, that was embarrassing.

"Hi, baby," Kurt breathed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all better," Blaine said, a little too enthusiastically. "They fixed my eye, Kurt, and I'm a pirate now!"

"Good," Kurt smiled, closing his eyes. "So you got a cool eye patch, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Blaine sounded really sleepy, and sure enough, he yawned widely into the phone. "I hate this place though," Blaine whisper-shouted, like he only wanted Kurt to hear it. "This place scares me, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, B. You don't have to stay overnight, do you?" Kurt sighed and laughed a little when Blaine only gave him a bemused mumble. "Ask my dad, Blaine. Ask him if you have to stay overnight." Blaine muttered something to his dad, and Kurt hoped he understood.

"Nope!" Blaine said more cheerfully. "I get to go home soon. My eye's kinda hurting again." Kurt could practically hear Blaine pouting, and he smiled a little.

"Don't rub it, Blaine," Kurt said before he could even think about it. He knew his boyfriend so well.

"Didn't," Blaine sighed. "Will you come visit me before you have to go live in New York?" Kurt laughed louder this time. Blaine was so _cute._

"Blaine, honey, I'm not going to New York for a while, okay?" Kurt didn't add the fact that he might not be going to New York at all. "Of course I'll come visit you. We can watch movies, eat that gross junk food you like—"

"Oh, please, Kurt! I want to watch Titanic and cuddle with you!" Kurt was biting his lip to keep his smile back now. Carole entered the living room and sighed in relief at the smile on Kurt's face.

"Okay, Blaine, we can cuddle all you want."

"You have to play pirates with me, though," Blaine said in a hopeful tone. "I get to be Jack Sparrow."

"Of course you're the hot one, Blaine," Kurt grinned. "Okay, I'll play pirates with you." Blaine yawned hugely again. "But get some sleep first, okay?"

"M'kay," Blaine sighed.

"I love you, Blaine."

"Love you," Blaine mumbled happily into the mouthpiece.

"I'll be home soon okay, Kurt?" Burt said once the phone was passed back to him. "I'm just waiting for Blaine's mom to get back from the cafeteria."

"Can I come see him now?" Kurt asked. "Is he allowed to have visitors?"

"Yeah, but he's leaving as soon as they get his paperwork filled out, bud. He'll probably be out of here within an hour. Just let him rest up a bit and go over tomorrow, alright?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped, but he knew his dad was right. Blaine was probably exhausted and he'd want to sleep. Kurt just really, really wanted to see Blaine and see for himself that his boyfriend was okay.

"Okay, Dad," Kurt said softly. "Tell him…just tell him I'll come over tomorrow if he wakes up?"

"I will."

"Thanks."

Kurt felt a lot better after he hung up. Sure, Blaine had to have surgery, and Kurt was actually scared out of his mind, but at least he wasn't in a lot of pain right now. At least Blaine was feeling better.

"How is he?" Finn asked.

"He has to have surgery," Kurt said as Finn and Carole listened intently. "His right cornea is scratched…and he does have an eye patch." Kurt smiled slightly in Finn's direction. "He's just high off pain-meds now. He wants to play pirates with me."

Kurt suddenly realized that that could mean something totally different than what Blaine probably meant. He cringed, but Finn didn't seem to catch on and Carole just nodded.

"Well, at least he's going to be okay," she said. "Kurt, if he's feeling up to it, you should ask him to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll ask him," Kurt promised.

()()()

Burt found Kurt's eyes the second he walked in the door twenty minutes later, wrapping Kurt in one of the warmest hugs Kurt could remember receiving from his father in years. Kurt hugged back gratefully as they all sat down to the dinner table.

"Thank you for staying with him, Dad. You really didn't have to."

"Of course I did," Burt said. "Poor kid was terrified. But you're welcome."

The conversation went back to normal then—Carole asking them all about their days at school and work, and Finn telling stories of basketball practice that Kurt tuned out. During a particularly gruesome story about Finn's teammate splitting his chin open on the gym floor, Kurt saw Burt grinning at the tabletop.

"Dad?" Kurt asked curiously. "Are you okay? You know someone splitting their chin open isn't funny, right?" Burt's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry, Finn! I tuned out for a second there, bud. Just thinking."

"About what?" Kurt didn't know why he had to know, but he did. Burt smiled right at Kurt and laughed.

"Oh, nothing…I just really think you've got a keeper, Kurt."

"Blaine? Why, what happened?"

Burt tried to keep his face expressionless, but Kurt scowled at the smile that tugged up his dad's lips. Obviously, something was _hilarious_.

"_What_, Dad?"

"Blaine just said something when he was high on pain pills." Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad was obviously making fun of him because Blaine had said something really sappy or something.

"Okay…"

"Well, more like…asked my permission for…something." Kurt just stared at his dad for a minute. Carole laughed, too, obviously catching on before Kurt did. When Kurt did catch on though…

He inhaled sharply and brought his hands up to cover his face. Kurt was blushing so hard he thought he might catch on fire. Burt and Carole were both in stitches, and Finn was just exclaiming "what? what?" over and over again because he didn't get the "joke."

"That's so cute!" Carole gushed when she got her breath back. "What did he say, Burt?"

Kurt couldn't help but listen when his dad retold the story of Blaine fidgeting nervously with the hospital bed sheets and squeaking out: "Um, Mr. Hummel? Would be okay if…you know…if I asked Kurt…if I asked Kurt to m-marry me?" Burt had known that Blaine hadn't meant to ask him, so he just said: "Sure, kiddo. But don't you do it anytime soon okay? You're too young to get married." Once he had gotten over his shock, of course. He loved Blaine, he really did, but his son was not getting married at eighteen. Or twenty. Or until he was thirty, if Burt could help it.

"He got really nervous when I said that," Burt grinned. "He started stuttering really bad and said 'oh! Of course not _now_,' calling me sir and everything."

Kurt couldn't help it. He ducked his head and smiled hugely when his family looked at him across the table. Finn was _staring_, and for some reason he looked really, really nervous.

"Relax, Finn, I'm not going to marry him now," Kurt said with an eye-roll. The flush on Kurt's cheeks wasn't from embarrassment anymore—he just…he hadn't known Blaine wanted to marry him. Not now, obviously. But someday.

Burt kept looking at Kurt really intently throughout the rest of the meal, and Kurt tried to ignore him. He didn't want a lecture on responsibility and _that he was only eighteen, practically a kid._ Kurt didn't care. He knew what he wanted.

()()()

Kurt knocked firmly on the front door of the Anderson household the next afternoon. He knew he could've just used the spare key—Blaine had told him where they hid it, under a lose part of the railing. For emergencies, of course.

But Kurt knew there was a good chance that Blaine's mom or dad might be home looking after him, and he definitely didn't want any less approval from them than he got already.

Kurt tried to put what he had learned that day out of his mind—he was a finalist for NYADA, and so, _so_ happy that he could hardly keep the smile off his face. He had to act natural though, because Burt had made Kurt promise that he wouldn't tell Blaine until the big family dinner (plus Blaine, of course) that Carole was planning for the next night. Kurt, unable to restrain himself, bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. Not only did he get to hear the wonderful news today, but he got to make a visit to his even more wonderful boyfriend. Kurt wasn't worried that Blaine would notice, because he was probably still high off his pain medication.

It seemed like forever until a very short, blonde woman answered the door. Molly Anderson didn't look all that much like Blaine, besides the height, because Blaine inherited most of his looks from his dad. Kurt remembered how upset he was the first time he met Mr. Anderson. He'd expected the man who looked so much like Blaine to be sweet, funny, and dorky like Blaine—but he definitely wasn't.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said shyly. Kurt had never been a quiet person, but Blaine's parents just seemed to bring that out in him. He hated it when people didn't like him, so he tried to just avoid Blaine's parents. Every time he was at Blaine's house and Mr. or Mrs. Anderson gave him a dirty look or just a blank one, he would always go home and cry for a while. He'd never told Blaine, though. "Can I…can I please see Blaine?"

Mrs. Anderson actually gave Kurt a tiny smile. Kurt straightened himself immediately and smiled hesitantly back under her gaze. Just that one little smile sent relief bubbling in Kurt's stomach.

"Sure, come in, dear. He's still pretty loopy from the pills, but I'm sure he'd love to see you." Kurt couldn't help but gape like a fish as he followed after his boyfriend's mother. It wasn't as though Mrs. Anderson was outright cruel to him, but she'd always been almost completely indifferent—she never spoke to him voluntarily.

"T-thank you," Kurt said. He wondered what had changed. Mrs. Anderson waved him up to Blaine's room, and Kurt took the stairs two at a time until he reached Blaine's door. He knocked softly.

"Blaine?" Kurt listened for a second and heard a thump, grumbling, and what sounded like "come in!" Kurt turned the knob and poked his head into Blaine's room. "Blaine?"

Blaine was on the floor in a heap of blankets, all twisted up and his hair in a wild mess of curls, the most unruly Kurt had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry, B, did I wake you up?" Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"No. No…"

"Oh. What were you doing?" Blaine looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"I…don't remember," he admitted. "Something about a pirate ship." His gaze finally left the mess of blankets on his lap and up at Kurt's face. Kurt watched, half in amusement and half in awe, as Blaine's sober expression immediately lit up at the sight of him.

"Kurt!" Kurt laughed hard at Blaine's excited voice. Before Kurt could say anything back, Blaine was off the floor and launching himself into Kurt's arms with a force that sent Kurt stumbling back a few steps.

"Whoa, Blaine, easy! Don't hurt your eye!" Kurt clutched Blaine back though, tightly around his waist, and buried his face in Blaine's hair. He closed his eyes. "How are you feeling, babe? Does it still hurt?"

Blaine inhaled deeply into Kurt's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck with the good side of his face. He shook his head. Kurt was about to pull back so he could see Blaine's face, but when he moved Blaine clutched him tighter, sniffed, and then breathed shakily against his skin.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice rose in pitch, running a hand up his back in concern. "Are you crying?" Blaine blushed, but he wasn't embarrassed enough to let go of Kurt. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I missed you," Blaine whispered. "I missed you so bad." Kurt frowned and bit his lip, tightening his grip around Blaine and pressing a warm kiss to the top of his head. His fingers traced over Blaine's bare arms.

"I missed you, too," Kurt said. "I'm right here, hun. Shh," he soothed, because Blaine started shaking against him. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt held Blaine for a while longer before Blaine rubbed his left eye and stepped back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his gaze on the carpet under his toes. "I didn't mean…it's the pain stuff. It makes me really weird." Kurt smiled affectionately at Blaine's shyness.

"Don't apologize for missing me, Blaine. Or for being adorable about it." Blaine smiled like a little kid at the loving tone of Kurt's voice.

"Come lay in bed with me!" Blaine said happily, suddenly back to his old self. Well, the high version of himself. "I made it into a pirate ship!" Kurt peered curiously at Blaine's bed, but it just looked like his normal bed.

"Your…your parents are home, Blaine. Or your mom is, anyway."

"Please?" Blaine pleaded. "She won't come in here." Blaine's wide, teary puppy eyes had an even more startling affect on Kurt than usual. Blaine scrambled onto the bed, in a way that was entirely too cute to be real, and snuggled under the covers. He peered up at Kurt from under his impossibly long eyelashes. Kurt groaned.

"Alright," he sighed. "Alright, you know I can't resist you." Blaine beamed proudly and scooted over so Kurt could slid under the blankets. Once Kurt was settled, Blaine immediately latched onto his side and snuggled into him. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You're really clingy when you're high, sweetheart," Kurt murmured, brushing his fingers through Blaine's curls. "And I love your hair. I really do." Blaine made a happy humming noise next to Kurt's ear.

"Not high," he grumbled. "I'm not." Kurt giggled at Blaine's offended-sounding tone. But his boyfriend was smiling, so he didn't take it too seriously. Blaine yawned widely when Kurt kissed his forehead.

"You said you would play pirates with me," he reminded Kurt. Kurt shook his head, laughing again.

"Well, if you let go of me we can move."

"No."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's firm tone. Blaine muttered something about playing pirates again, and then something about building a snow fort for them to live in.

"And we're going to have a pet bunny and everything," Blaine said seriously. "But…he'd probably freeze to death, so maybe it'll be a plastic bunny." Kurt snorted loudly and bent over in laughter. Blaine seemed to consider something for second, before his eyes widened comically and he gasped. "Kurt," he whispered somberly. "Kurt, I think…I think I might be high."

Okay, Kurt might actually pee himself he was laughing so hard. Seriously, he'd never seen Blaine act so much like a kid. He could not stop thinking that Blaine was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, but he didn't really want to say it out loud. Until Blaine seemed to shrug off his "predicament," threw a leg over both of Kurt's, and slumped farther down the bed so he could pillow his head on Kurt's chest. He yawned again, so widely that his jaw popped.

Kurt was pretty sure he groaned or whined or _something_ when he pulled Blaine as close as humanly possible.

"God, Blaine, you are so _cute._" Blaine hummed again and smiled.

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was asleep, or almost asleep, because he was practically a deadweight against Kurt's chest. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and gently rubbed Blaine's back.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice came out as a shaky whisper, and he hastily cleared his throat. Blaine didn't answer, but he raised his head a fraction of an inch so that Kurt would know that he was somewhat conscious. "I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you yesterday. I know you were scared…I'm _so_ sorry, Blaine."

"S'okay," Blaine slurred faintly. "…Here now. S'okay." Kurt gave a watery laugh and leaned down to kiss Blaine softly on the mouth. Blaine tried to kiss back, but his reactions were a lot more sluggish than usual. Kurt punctuated the kiss with another peck to Blaine's lower lip.

"You're really eloquent when you're sleepy." Blaine tried to swat at Kurt's chest, but Kurt hardly felt it.

"Sh'up."

Kurt must've nodded off to Blaine's rhythmic breaths against his stomach, because the next thing he knew, Mrs. Anderson was shaking him awake.

"Kurt, you should probably head home now," she said. Kurt blinked owlishly at her for thirty seconds, until he jumped a little and shook off his drowsiness. He blushed hard and looked down at Blaine, who was still fast asleep and drooling all over Kurt's shirt.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean—" Kurt tried to explain quickly. "Blaine fell asleep…I didn't…" Mrs. Anderson reached out a hand to pat Kurt's knee.

"It's okay, Kurt," she said kindly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just want you to get home before your dad starts worrying, okay?"

Kurt swallowed the tears forming in his throat. Did…was Mrs. Anderson actually accepting him? _She said he didn't do anything wrong_.

"Okay," Kurt whispered. "Thank you." Kurt glanced down at Blaine again, trying to debate how to wiggle out from under him without waking him up.

"Don't worry, he sleeps like a rock," Mrs. Anderson said teasingly, and Kurt thought he actually might start crying right in front of her. He laughed shakily and carefully lifted Blaine's leg from his, and then his hand thrown across Kurt's waist.

Kurt kissed Blaine's fingers first without even thinking about it. He bit his lip and avoided Mrs. Anderson's gaze. He looked at Blaine again, his curls flying every which way, his beautiful eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and his lips parted slightly in sleep. _Fuck it_, Kurt thought suddenly. He leaned down bravely and brushed Blaine's lips with his.

"Bye, Blaine. Love you," he mumbled timidly.

Kurt followed Mrs. Anderson out with downcast eyes, so he didn't see the pleased smile that lit up her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thanks for reading, lovely readers! Remember, the chapter will be up by the end of the weekend if everything goes well. But of course it might be up faster with enough reviews ;) Please please leave me your feedback! Thanks so much!**

-**Hopewithfeathers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! The finally chapter! :) I think it came out pretty good, but I'd rather hear what you guys have to say! Thanks so much for all the love and reviews, especially from BloodRedLust, who never fails to review every chapter and story of mine :) You are amazing, BRL, and I love you! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, as usual.**

**Enjoy the final chapter, and please leave your feedback! Love you all!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was Saturday, so Kurt was able to go visit Blaine before the big family dinner. Kurt texted him at eleven, the earliest that Blaine might not be sleeping.

_Hey, are you awake yet? –K_

_Am now! :) Why? I didn't sleep through the dinner, did I? -B_

_It's 11 am, B. And sorry! If you don't want to go back to sleep, can I come over? –K_

_Yes please! And both my 'rents are gone today, so don't worry ;) –B_

Kurt rolled his eyes and hoped that Blaine wasn't going from cuddly to horny, because he didn't want to worry about taking advantage of him in this state. On the drive over to the Anderson house, Kurt contemplated what he was going to do about the Sebastian situation. He and Santana had already planned to catch Sebastian by recording him when he admitted what he put in the slushie—but it just didn't seem like _enough_.

Kurt didn't want to put Sebastian's academic career in danger (though that would be nice). He wanted to _hurt_ him, like he hurt Blaine, even though Kurt had never been okay with violence. But where Blaine was concerned, things were different. Everything was different.

Kurt used the spare key this time and made the trek up to Blaine's room. When he entered, Blaine was lounging against his headboard, already looking half-asleep while he waited for Kurt.

"Aw, honey, you could've just said you wanted to sleep longer," Kurt said softly when Blaine met his gaze with heavy-lidded eyes. Blaine blinked a little too long and smiled.

"No, I wanted to see you," he mumbled. "I've slept enough in the last two days for a million people." Kurt rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. "Come sit with me." Kurt wriggled under the covers again, depositing his bag and jacket on the armchair.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked. He tugged Blaine into his arms. Blaine made a face, but he immediately melted into Kurt's hold.

"I'm so _bored._ All there is to do is sleep! The doctor said I can't watch movies or read because it'll be a strain on my eye, or something. What else is there to do? I think the medicine is wearing off, too. Or at least I'm getting used to it." Blaine sighed, reaching up and rubbing his injured eye without thinking.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. Blaine whimpered and flinched, curling further into Kurt.

"Ow, ow, I forgot," he moaned. "_Shit_." Kurt rubbed up and down his arm, and smoothed the pained lines of Blaine's face with his thumb.

"Be careful," Kurt murmured, kissing each of his cheeks, and then pressing one as lightly as possible over the eye patch. Blaine smiled once his eye stopped throbbing. He yawned and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Talk to me," he said. "Tell me what's happening at school."

Kurt did tell him, leaving out the parts about what him and Santana were doing. He knew Blaine wouldn't want him to do anything, and he didn't want him to worry. Plus, he didn't want to bring up the Warblers if Blaine didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even know if Blaine had thought about what they'd done.

When Kurt stopped talking, Blaine was quiet for so long Kurt was sure he'd fallen back to sleep. Kurt hummed softly and ran a hand through his hair repeatedly. Kurt could fall asleep himself like this; Blaine was warm and heavy against him.

Kurt's eyes snapped open when Blaine started trembling against him. Kurt thought he was just cold at first, so he pulled him closer and rubbed his arms, but when he looked down there were tears running down Blaine's cheeks. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, trying to hide them, but then Kurt just felt them on his skin.

"Blaine," he whispered, his heart sinking. "Honey…" Kurt kissed his forehead and rocked him back and fourth.

"Why…" Blaine swallowed thickly and tried to wipe the tears off his cheeks. "I thought they were our friends, Kurt. I d-didn't want to a-abandon them! They tried to slushie you, when they knew…and they d-didn't help, and I—I," Blaine choked off in a breathless sob that broke Kurt's heart so that his chest actually ached.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his own voice heavy with tears. "Oh, baby I'm sorry—"

"They were going to hurt you," Blaine said, sounding suddenly angry. He was sobbing freely now, and Kurt just shook his head and pulled him closer, because he knew that's not why Blaine was upset.

He knew Blaine was holding on to that shred of hope that The Warblers, their friends, hadn't known that the slushie had been tampered with. Blaine hoped that they wouldn't do something so cruel. But he had trusted them, and even while he was apparently screaming on the ground (he didn't remember much until after he left the hospital), they left. They left him there. The reason it hurt him so bad was that they had betrayed him. If the roles had been reversed, Blaine would've been at their side in a heartbeat.

"What if they knew?" Blaine sniffed, trying to calm down. His chest was heaving and he wiped the tears from his face, but they just seemed to keep coming. "What if they knew there was…stuff in it? Oh my God."

Blaine breathed raggedly into Kurt's collarbone, and fisted Kurt's probably very expensive shirt with desperate hands. Kurt kissed his head and didn't push him away, and Blaine couldn't seem to let go, anyway.

Kurt really didn't know what to say as he wiped a few tears from his own face.

"I'm sorry, baby," he breathed. "I'm _so_ sorry. They don't…they don't deserve you. They _don't_," Kurt said more firmly when Blaine shook his head quickly. "You're the sweetest, bravest, most beautiful boy in the whole world."

Blaine got choked up for an entirely different reason—he knew Kurt loved him, he did, but Kurt wasn't one for heartfelt speeches and bouts of cheesiness like Blaine was.

"I love you so much, Blaine, " Kurt said. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and failed. "I love you, but why did you _do_ that? If you had just let me take that stupid slushie you wouldn't be having surgery!"

Blaine jerked his head up to stare at Kurt's distressed face.

"Kurt…" he sighed. "No, Kurt, don't…" Kurt wiped furiously at the few tears that dribbled down his cheeks, but Blaine leaned up and kissed most of them away. "Don't cry, Kurt. I wanted to do this. I mean, I know I didn't know that it wasn't a regular slushie but…"

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asked shakily. "It was just a slushie." Blaine smiled faintly and blushed.

"I didn't want you getting that all over your jacket," Blaine admitted sheepishly. "I know how particular you are about your clothes, and I didn't want it to be ruined. And I didn't want your eyes to sting, because I hate seeing you in pain." Kurt stared at him in amazement, until Blaine's expression suddenly turned stony.

"He tried to hurt you, though," Blaine said. "Sebastian. I can't believe I trusted him…and to think he was going to try to _hurt_ you…I never would have—"

"Blaine," Kurt smiled. "It's okay. Well…no, it's not okay, but we can't do anything to change it. But I forbid you to ever talk to that dick again, okay?" Blaine grinned when Kurt let the cuss word tumble pass his lips. "Yeah," Kurt laughed at his expression. "That's how much I hate him."

"I should've listened to you. You know, when you said you didn't like him. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's alright," Kurt said gently. "Don't beat yourself up over this." Kurt suddenly did a double take when he realized he hadn't even thanked Blaine yet. Blaine was getting surgery _instead_ of him.

"_Thank you_," Kurt said fervently. "Seriously, Blaine. Thank you so much." Blaine smiled bashfully and ducked his head against Kurt's chest.

"People do crazy things," he said, "when they're in love."

"Oh my God, you did _not_ just make a _Hercules_ reference." Blaine laughed, shaking Kurt's entire body, and kissed him on the chin.

"You wouldn't love me if I didn't come up with all these cheesy Disney lines."

"Okay, honey," Kurt sighed in pretend exasperation. "You keep telling yourself that." Blaine's whole body buzzed happily at the endearment. The two boys hadn't really used a lot of pet names before. But Blaine had noticed (even in this state) that ever since he got hurt, the endearments tumbled past Kurt's lips like he had been saying them forever.

"I love it when you call me honey, honey," Blaine murmured, closing his eyes. He couldn't see Kurt's face, but he heard him breathe out shakily when he leaned down to kiss Blaine again.

()()()

Blaine knew he must have fallen asleep, because when he blinked his eyes open his body was warm, heavy, and drowsy, and he couldn't get his eyes open more than halfway. He groaned sleepily and wondered what had woken him up.

"Hey," Kurt's voice whispered. "Sorry I woke you up. You don't have to come for dinner if you want to sleep, Blaine."

Blaine stared at Kurt's face in confusion, when he could finally make out his boyfriend's blurry profile through his haze of sleep. Was it just him, or did Kurt look even more beautiful like this? He was kneeling next to Blaine, a soft expression on his face, and he leaned forward to stoke down Blaine's side.

"Huh?" Blaine garbled intelligently. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, but Kurt stopped him in time with a grip to his wrist.

"Don't rub your eye," he chastised. He didn't repeat himself right away—he figured he should let Blaine wake up a little bit before he made him think. Blaine blinked slowly for a while, and Kurt thought he might actually fall back asleep, but then Blaine glanced over at his clock.

"Oh my God," Blaine exclaimed, jolting up so fast that he gave himself a head rush. Kurt hurried forward to steady him with two hands on his biceps. "I slept for _that _long? God, Kurt, I'm sorry! You should've woken me up, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Kurt smiled fondly and rolled his eyes.

"You need your rest Blaine," he said. "You're exhausted. And besides, I like sleeping with you." Kurt winked at him and Blaine couldn't help but grin back. "Do you still feel up for dinner?"

"Dinner, yeah!" Blaine said quickly. "I just need to change, and oh _shit_ my _hair_—" Blaine tugged helplessly at his wild curls, and almost tripped over his own feet when he jumped out of bed. Kurt caught him by the arms with a stern, but loving, look on his face.

"Your hair is fine," Kurt said. "I told you, I _love_ your hair. Just brush it and it'll be fine." He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose and watched the attractive flush tint his skin. He kissed his lips then, letting his tongue run across Blaine's lips before he pulled away.

Blaine licked his lips longingly and followed Kurt's retreating lips with his eyes still closed. Kurt obliged for a moment, kissing Blaine deeply. He stoked his tongue across the roof of Blaine's mouth, and shivered when Blaine moaned softly into the kiss. Kurt had wrench his lips away from Blaine's before they lost all track of time, like they usually did.

"Okay?" Kurt said. Blaine stared at him dumbly—he honestly had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Um, sure," Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt chuckled and shoved him gently towards the bathroom. Oh right, his hair.

"Wait, wear this," Kurt said, pulling the maroon cardigan from Blaine's closet. It was the one he wore to Rachel's party, and Kurt didn't like to be reminded of that, but this color was gorgeous on Blaine. "I love this on you."

"Don't tell me what to do," Blaine said playfully, but he snatched the cardigan from Kurt's fingers.

()()()

Blaine was the perfect gentleman, like always. He offered to help with dinner or to set the table, but Kurt and Carole shooed him out of the room to watch the last few minutes of the game with Burt and Finn. Kurt followed him in for a minute, to make sure his dad and his brother were going to behave.

Kurt had figured that Blaine didn't remember his little "proposal" to his dad, but obviously Blaine just hadn't mentioned it to him. When Blaine met his dad's eyes, he blushed harder than Kurt had ever remembered and reached up to tug nervously at his hair.

"H-hi, Mr. Hummel," he stuttered bashfully. Kurt expected Burt to give Blaine the "stern dad" routine, but Burt got the biggest smile on his face instead.

"Blaine!" Before Blaine knew it, Burt was on his feet and wrapping Blaine in an excited hug. Blaine squeaked in surprise, but he hugged him back after a minute. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"I'm okay," Blaine said, smiling. He seemed to relax and Burt's welcoming attitude. "it doesn't hurt that bad." Burt rubbed a hand over Blaine's shoulder, and led him to the couch so he could sit down.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and ducked back into the kitchen before he got all misty-eyed in front of his family.

"How's he doing?" Carole asked Kurt, but she knew there was no way Blaine would actually tell the truth if he was hurting. Kurt sighed as he began chopping up the carrots for a salad.

"I think he's okay," Kurt said. "His eye doesn't seem to be bothering him too much. Emotionally, though…" Kurt trailed off and bit his lip.

"Poor Blaine," Carole whispered, glancing towards the family room. "Those boys were supposed to be his friends."

"I know." Kurt gritted his teeth. He stopped his chopping for a second, so that he wouldn't cut his thumb off with the way his hands were shaking. Carole seemed to realize this was a sensitive topic, bless her heart, and didn't pry. Kurt leaned over and kissed her cheek in gratitude after he had finished the salad.

"Dinner's ready, boys!" Carole called once the table was finished and the pasta was done. Blaine looked more cheerful than Kurt had seen him in a while as he bounced into the kitchen, snagging the chair next to Kurt, where he usually sat. Burt winked at Kurt when he sat down across from him.

"So," Burt said when they were all settled and eating in comfortable silence, "Blaine."

Blaine jerked his head up from his plate, where he was eating his chicken as fast as he could without being rude about it. He swallowed first, unlike Finn who would've just said "wha?" with a mouth full of food. Kurt was suddenly worried and wondered how much Blaine had actually eaten in the past two days.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't call me sir." Burt rolled his eyes. "But Kurt has something he wants to tell you."

Blaine met Kurt's eyes with surprise, probably wondering why Kurt hadn't told him whatever it was this morning. Kurt smiled warmly back at him.

"Give me your hand." Kurt winced—his voice came out whispery and choked-sounding. Blaine gave it to him and squeezed his fingers. He looked kind of nervous now, and Kurt wanted to kiss that look off his face.

"What is it?" Blaine said worriedly when Kurt hesitated. Burt rolled his eyes at Kurt from across the table—he looked like an excited kid.

"Kurt, if you don't tell him in the next two seconds, I'm going to do it!"

"I'm a finalist for NYADA," Kurt said breathlessly. "I'm sorry, was going to tell you earlier, but my dad—" Kurt stopped when Blaine jumped out of his chair and rounded the table. Blaine wanted to run into Kurt's arms, but Kurt was sitting down, so he just plopped onto his lap instead (he realized later that he probably should've thought that one through more).

"Kurt!" he yelled excitedly, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck. He was just inches from Kurt's face now—he had to remind himself where they were. "That's amazing! I'm—_I'm_ so proud of you." Kurt bit his lip and clutched his hands around Blaine's waist—now that Blaine was in his arms, he was reminded of what he would be leaving behind.

"Thank you," he murmured, blinking back his tears. Blaine was all smiles though, and he couldn't help it—Kurt leaned forward kissed him quickly. Blaine kissed back, but he blushed hard once they pulled back. Kurt laughed and pushed him gently off of him. "Go eat," he said.

The rest of the meal was spent with his dad and Blaine grinning at each other, and literally discussing how amazing Kurt was. Kurt was blushing and rolling his eyes, but he looked up to meet Carole's gaze and smiled happily.

He knew his life wasn't perfect by any means, he'd gone through bullying, judging looks, and discrimination, but he had his dad, an amazing stepmom, a caring brother, and the best boyfriend in the world—so much more than he ever thought he would have.

And, God, what else did he need to make him happy? Nothing.

()()()

Kurt was over at Blaine's house again the next day, when Santana called. Kurt picked up the cell phone from Blaine's side table and almost did a double take before he handed it to Blaine.

"Santana calls you?" Kurt asked, surprised. Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes like it was no big deal.

"Just a couple times after the surgery," he said. "Hi, Santana," he answered. "Yeah. Yes, I promise, it's better. I'll be back at school after the surgery. Um, next week? How's Britt? Tell her I'm fine, would you?" Kurt heard Santana murmuring on the other line, but he couldn't really make out what she was saying.

Blaine smiled and leaned back into Kurt's chest, where he sat between his legs. "Oh, I'm not bored, Kurt's here. Uh-huh." Blaine made a face, and Kurt supposed that Santana made a crude joke. Blaine pushed the speakerphone button.

"Santana wants to say hi," Blaine said.

"Hi, San," Kurt said politely. Though, Kurt had to admit, he had developed a soft spot for the Latina ever since she had stood up to Karofsky with him and Blaine.

"Hi, lady lips. Blaine, give Kurt the phone for a minute. Take it off speaker."

"Why?" Blaine pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and took the phone from Blaine. He took it off speaker and pressed it to his ear.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"How is he?" Santana asked. Kurt had to smile—she knew Blaine wouldn't tell her if he wasn't fine. Kurt chuckled.

"He's fine, really," Kurt assured her. Blaine heaved a dramatic sigh against Kurt.

"No one ever believes me!"

"Nervous for the surgery though," Kurt said softly. He rubbed a tender hand up Blaine's spine and leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck. Blaine melted into his touch gratefully. He forgot to be annoyed that Kurt told Santana he was nervous, but at least Kurt toned it down a little—Blaine was absolutely terrified. Blaine let his head loll against Kurt's shoulder. He listened to little bits of Kurt's conversation with Santana, but when Kurt started stroking his hair he lost the ability to pay attention to anything else.

"Santana says bye, honey," Kurt said softly, tilting the phone to Blaine's ear.

"Bye, San," Blaine murmured back. "Thanks."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed his neck after Santana hung up.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said. "You don't have to be scared." Blaine shrugged, but he didn't say he wasn't, because Kurt knew better.

()()()

Blaine's eyes still seemed to have the fear in them when Kurt visited him at home after the surgery. Kurt dropped his bag unceremoniously at his feet and strode forward hurriedly to pull Blaine into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Baby, it's over. You're okay, it's over." Blaine clutched at his hair and back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He took a shaky breath.

"I'm okay," he repeated, a small smile on his face. "Especially since you're here now."

Kurt didn't even roll his eyes this time, he just kissed Blaine soundly on the lips.

"Will you lay with me?" Blaine asked, almost timidly.

"Of course I will," Kurt said. Without breaking the hug, Kurt scooted them forward so they were both sitting on the bed.

"I asked your dad if I could ask you to marry me," Blaine blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, I was on pain medication, and—"

"Blaine." Kurt laughed and tugged Blaine forward, so that he was straddling his lap. Blaine rubbed at his flushed cheeks and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine, it's okay! He already told me about it."

"He did?" Blaine whispered, mortified. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I was…I was on pain meds, I don't know what I was thinking."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again. Did Blaine…not mean what he said? Not that Kurt wanted him to propose now…but he thought Blaine was actually thinking about their future. Kurt could feel the hurt threatening to surface, but he didn't want to make assumptions.

"Kurt?"

"I…I'm sorry, I'm thinking. Are you saying…that you didn't mean it?"

"Well, I didn't mean to say it to your dad!" Blaine leaned back to look at Kurt's face and blanched. "Oh…you don't think about the future? Oh…God, this is embarrassing." Kurt hugged him tighter and brightened immediately.

"Oh, I do Blaine." Kurt kissed his head, since Blaine was still tense against him and looking down at his lap. "I do. You're talking to the boy who planned weddings when he was little with his power rangers."

"Weddings?" Blaine said quietly.

"Uh-huh." Kurt stroked Blaine's face when he still wouldn't look at him. "Blaine. Blaine, look at me." Blaine finally looked up—his cheeks were still tinged pink. "I love you, Blaine. This next year is going to be nothing. It's going to be hard, I mean, but nothing compared to all the time we have."

Blaine watched him with hopeful eyes, and Kurt was suddenly shocked at himself—Blaine should've known this by now.

"Blaine, someday I'm going to marry you. I don't know who's going to propose to who, but it's going to happen. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else—I love you so much. I'm always going to love you." Blaine whimpered and darted forward, crashing his lips with Kurt's.

"Me too," Blaine said. "Oh my God, me too. I love you so much. I…I am sorry about asking your dad, though. I don't think he was ready to hear that." Kurt grinned.

"Well, he might as well get used to it." Kurt kissed him again, more deeply this time. He felt the happy ache in his chest and the butterflies erupting in his stomach, like they always did when he was with Blaine.

Kurt already knew they were going to last forever. There was no doubt in his mind. Well, at least, he tried not to think of next year, and how much they would miss each other. Kurt focused on Blaine in his arms now, instead.

Sometimes, he wished they could just stay like that forever.

()()()

Kurt woke up, confused, to the sound of a creaking door. He blinked hard and lifted his head to the sliver of light coming in from outside Blaine's bedroom. He thought it was just Mrs. Anderson checking on them again, so he let his head collapse back on the mattress and his eyes slip closed. He sighed and tightened his arms around Blaine's hips.

"Kurt?" the voice asked. Kurt was too disoriented to recognize the voice—he knew it from somewhere, but he just couldn't place it—Kurt suddenly sat up as quickly as he could without jostling Blaine too much.

Blaine moaned softly in protest, sitting up a little in his sleep so that his head was still pillowed by Kurt's chest. Kurt glanced down, but Blaine was still breathing deeply, and his hand against Kurt's stomach flopped back to his side. Kurt dropped his head to bury his face in Blaine's hair—then he glared up at Nick again.

"Nick," he growl-whispered. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nick had the decency to wince a little at the venom in Kurt's voice.

"Well, um, Mrs. Anderson let us in," Nick whispered back. "Oh, and she said to tell you that she called your dad for you." Kurt glanced at the clock, noticing that it was nearly seven.

"Wait, _us_?"

Nick glanced nervously towards the door. Kurt hoped, that for Nick's safety, that he wasn't stupid enough to bring Sebastian into Blaine's house. And if he was, at least Kurt would have the chance to kick Sebastian's ass.

"Um, the Warblers and I," Nick said. "Minus Sebastian. Of course—of course I wouldn't bring him here. I _wouldn't._" Kurt was still glaring at him, and Nick didn't like it at all. He hadn't seen Kurt in a while, and he missed him—but he knew he deserved the look Kurt was giving him. "Kurt, we came to apologize." He suddenly smiled. "Oh, and we have a surprise for Blaine."

Kurt glanced down at Blaine, his eyes turning soft.

"You need to leave. All of you."

"But—"

"No," Kurt said firmly. "He's tired, and hurt, and he doesn't need to deal with your attempt to make everything look like it wasn't your fault. Just because you sang Black and White with us doesn't mean anything's changed, Nick. What you did…"

"I know," Nick choked out. His eyes were glistening, like he was about to cry. "But please, please just let us explain, Kurt. Please."

"What did he say?" A loud voice interrupted them.

"Shh!" Kurt and Nick warned at once. Jeff poked his blonde head into the room, along with Thad and Trent.

"Should we send them in?" Trent asked, more quietly than Jeff had.

"No," Kurt snapped. "You guys need to go home."

"Please, let us—" There was suddenly a loud bang from the hallway. All the Warblers and Kurt jumped violently, and Blaine started awake with a gasp.

"Kurt?" He mumbled, "What…" Blaine opened his eyes wider when he saw four of his former friends standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Blaine," Nick murmured, shame in his eyes. Blaine stared wildly between all of them, and then threw his fists over his eyes.

"Okay, I'm definitely dreaming," he said. Kurt's heart ached at the raw pain in Blaine's voice, and he tightened his arms protectively around him.

"You need to leave," Kurt told them again. He finally let some of his guard down—he was beyond pissed at the Warblers, but he was so hurt by what had happened. He let the sadness show in his eyes—that, yeah, he remembered how they had all been best friends, but now it could never be the same.

"Blaine," Nick pleaded. "Blaine, please let us explain. And apologize. We're _so _sorry—"

"We didn't know there was…rocks, or whatever, in it," Thad interrupted.

"Guys," Blaine said thickly, "Don't—"

"Alright, alright, this has gone on long enough," a new voice said. "There are way to many people in this house, I'm tripping over blazers! Blaine, be your charming, wonderful self and let these boys in so we don't break anything else."

Blaine's mouth gaped open in shock. His door was thrown open, and Wes and David stepped over the threshold with beaming faces. David sent a stern look to the Warblers, and let the other members of the group file into the room so that they were all packed in.

Alarm was all over Kurt's face. He knew Blaine would be excited to see David and Wes, but all the Warblers in here was too much. Blaine's eyes were huge, and Kurt hoped he wasn't going in to shock or something. Blaine jerked out of Kurt's arms and scrambled across the bed.

"David, Wes! What are you _doing_ here? Shouldn't you be in Michigan?" Blaine had the biggest, teary smile on his face as Wes and David stepped forward to hug him at the same time.

"Now, now," Wes grinned, patting Blaine's back before he pulled away. "You didn't think we were going to hear about you having surgery and not come visit you? Cool eye patch by the way, Captain Sparrow. Wasn't that worth it?" The venom in Wes' voice was unmistakable though, and Kurt sighed in relief that there was someone else angry on Blaine's behalf.

"I'm going to kick his ass," David snarled. "Seriously."

"You'll get expelled from University, David," Wes rolled his eyes.

"I don't care."

"Guys," Blaine said. He was staring up at his two friends like an excited kid. "I'm fine, really." Wes waved a hand in his direction.

"Dapper and unconcerned for himself, like always," he said. "Hi, Kurt!" Kurt let the smile form on his face.

"Hi, Wes, hi, David." They all smiled at each other for a minute, but then Wes sighed. He knew this had to be done.

"Now, Blaine, are you going to let these assholes apologize to you, or what?" Blaine ducked his head to look at his feet, and then back up to Wes. He wouldn't look at the Warblers, though.

"I…uh…"

"Blaine,' David said gently. "They're dicks. They messed up—but they care about you, okay? Trent was hysterical when he called us to tell us what happened." Blaine's eyes flashed to Trent, and Kurt could see his resolve wavering. He wanted so badly to believe what David said.

"Blaine," Kurt said gently. "If you want them to leave, just say the word." Blaine bit his lip and shook his head, slowly.

"No…I'll-I'll let them explain."

"Are you sure, honey?" Blaine nodded jerkily—he looked close to tears already.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah." Kurt scooted closer and took Blaine's hand firmly, squeezing his fingers.

"Blaine, Kurt," Nick said, stepping forward. "We're so, _so_ sorry. We didn't know Sebastian put…put something in the slushie! We didn't know it was going to hurt you, Blaine. Sebastian just told us that he…he had something for you, Kurt. We didn't know anything about it, until Sebastian pulled it out. The only one who knew was Cameron, and he's not here either."

Trent grumbled darkly, but he looked hurt, also, that another Warbler would betray Kurt like that.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "We know your experience with bullying, Kurt. We would never…we're your friends. We love you guys."

Kurt suddenly had to look away so that the Warblers couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Then why did you walk away when Blaine was hurt?" Kurt demanded, his voice trembling. "Blaine was screaming, but you just…_left._"

"We know," Thad whispered. "We…we were confused. I know it's not an excuse…but we just thought it was a slushie. We didn't understand why Blaine was screaming, and Sebastian….well he's our captain, we have to listen to him."

Wes grumbled something about they should still have a council, not a _captain,_ but no one looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you, Blaine," Nick said earnestly. "I looked back and saw you…saw you on the ground, but I didn't…" Nick had to stop for a second and take a shaky breath. Blaine made a whimpering sound at Kurt's side. "I didn't help you. I was scared of what 'we' had supposedly done, and I was scared of Sebastian punishing me if I stayed. Blaine…God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry. Kurt, Blaine, you guys are Warblers. You're always going to be Warblers."

All the Warblers looked so sincere and hopeful—Kurt felt a tear slip down his cheek, and Blaine burst into tears beside him. Kurt pulled him into his side, murmuring softly and kissing his hair.

Nick sniffed and wiped his own face. He looked unsure as he looked at Blaine's crumpled face. He rocked forward on his toes, like he wanted to touch Blaine, but he thought better of it.

"But we have something else for you," Jeff said eagerly. "If…if you were still undecided about forgiving us."

Kurt and Blaine's eye widened in realization. The Warblers were all getting into formation, with Nick and Jeff at the front.

"Just so you know," Nick said, winking, "This might be the gayest song we've ever done." Nick smiled at Blaine, until Blaine laughed shakily and smiled tentatively back.

The background Warblers began to sing in their normal "bow wow wow" fashion, and Kurt recognized the beginning to Michael Jackson's _I Want You Back_. Okay, he had to roll his eyes and smile at the song choice. Blaine sat up a little when Nick stepped forward and began to sing:

_Ooo whooooo whoo whooo_

_Let me tell you now_

_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around _

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_

Nick gave a sweeping gesture with his arms, pointing at Kurt and Blaine, and they both started laughing when he wiggled his eyebrows. Jeff took the next part:

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_

_And now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

All the Warblers stood taller, and Kurt could tell this was the part they really meant—the part they wanted Kurt and Blaine to hear. For the first time, all the Warblers let their voice blend together—though Trent and Thad broke off to sing the echo.

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance (to show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me (back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)_

Nick and Jeff sang the next part as a duet.

_Oh I do now (I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, boy, that I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the boy I didn't even want around_

Blaine and Kurt were both beaming by now, and all the Warblers joined in on the last part.

_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (to show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me (back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby)_

_But now since I've seen you in his arms_

_All I want…_

_All I need…_

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

_Oh baby, I need need one more chance, ha! (to tell you that I love you)_

_Oh baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)_

As the Warblers finished, Blaine pried himself from Kurt's side and crawled across and off the bed. Nick and Jeff's face went slack in obvious relief when Blaine opened his arms for them.

Kurt smiled affectionately—he knew Blaine would forgive them, because that's who he was. Kurt thought he forgave them, too. Yeah, they screwed up. But they obviously cared about him and Blaine, and they were so sincere. Kurt stood up and hugged Nick and Jeff, and then Trent and Thad.

"I love you guys, too," Blaine said, his voice trembling. He hugged Nick again, and Nick clutched him back tightly.

"We're sorry," Nick said again, desperate that Blaine would understand.

"I know," Blaine said. "I'm glad…I'm glad we can be friends again."

Jeff grinned and wiggled himself in between Blaine and Nick. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him in.

"Group hug!"

Blaine let out a loud belly laugh, the laugh that Kurt had missed since the slushie incident. David and Wes grinned and stepped into the now Kurt-and-Blaine sandwich.

"Let's have a sleepover," Wes said excitedly. "Kurt, your dad knows where you are, so we're good."

"A sleepover? There's 20 people here, Wes!" Kurt protested.

"So? A super up-close-and-personal sleepover, then!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, glancing over at Blaine, who looked really excited. Kurt sighed happily—his friends were here, and the boy he loved was back to his dorky, excited self.

"My mom won't mind," Blaine said. "If you guys don't mind sleeping on the floor…"

The night was spent watching Star Wars, and afterwards, at Kurt and Jeff's insistence, RENT and Burlesque. They all fell asleep a little after two, Kurt and Blaine curled up under the covers, and Wes and David sprawled haphazardly at the foot of the bed. Nick and Jeff laid on the floor with the other Warblers, their legs tangled together, and whispered in hushed voices.

"I love you guys!" Nick whisper-shouted up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Me too!" Jeff echoed. Kurt and Blaine laughed softly and repeated the sentiment. Kurt swore that those two were gayer than him, sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine softly. They were both just a second away from sleep. Blaine yawned hugely and nodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm good. Happy. You?"

"I'm happy, too." Blaine yawned widely again and smiled.

'Mmm, good, " he sighed. "I always want you to be happy." Kurt was sure he had fallen asleep, but his eyes suddenly snapped open in distress. "There's just one problem."

"What, baby?" Kurt said, concerned. He tightened his grip on Blaine and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know how the _hell _I'm going to be able to choose just _one _best man."

Kurt laughed so loudly that he had to muffle it behind his hand. Blaine pouted, but he giggled when Kurt snorted.

"I'm serious, Kurt!"

"Honey, you can have as many best men as you want, okay? You can have all the Warblers as your best men! Whatever makes you happy. But, God, just not Sebastian."

"_You_ make me happy, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, almost asleep now. "And definitely no Sebastian."

"I love you, Blaine. Go to sleep."

"I love you, too. G'night."

Kurt smiled lovingly and wrapped one of Blaine's curls around his finger. He was so happy with the way everything turned out. They had each other, their friends, and everything, for a while at least, seemed perfect.

Kurt knew, as long as he had Blaine, some of that perfect would last.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thanks for reading! What do you guys think? Btw, I know that apparently David is still a part of the Warblers (at least it said his name in the credits on the show), but I like the idea that David and Wes went to college together, so... yeah. :) **

******And sorry about the long song in there, but I thought the song would be so cute for the Warblers to sing to Blaine, even though Sebastian sings it irl ;P I love the idea that they would sing those lyrics to him, and I love their friendship! :)**

**But tell me what you guys think, please and thank you! 3**

**-hopewithfeathers**


End file.
